


沐春风

by daydaysleep



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydaysleep/pseuds/daydaysleep
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Junhui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	沐春风

沐春风

“阿圆，今天也不选啊？”  
全圆佑抿着酒眼神在面前的一排男女间扫过，微颔着首笑着摇了摇头。  
留下一部分人各自落座，经理正要带剩下的走，包房突然从外面被推开。来人一身贵价西装，点头示意后坐在了全圆佑旁边，看似和这一众商政新贵一路人。经理退到门口才和这人说话，“阿飞你舍得上工了？你可得把全少伺候好，就等着你呢。”姓全的少爷示意门旁的助理给了经理小费，房门便又掩上一屋糜烂正经。

此时全圆佑才看清这位MB的西裤包裹着怎样丰满的臀，被旁边那位同样姓全的阔少挤压揉捏着，那位还在跟全圆佑说签约时间的事，圈在怀中的人懒懒转头睨了一眼，他扮相干净，全圆佑还看到一双分外清明的眼睛。  
那样的小动作也被人瞧见，男孩的头被转回去，耳朵尖被吮了一口，又被不轻不重的警告，“你省些功夫发骚吧，人家家里可有尊绝色，轮不着你碍眼。”男孩若无其事地甜笑着，衔着客人手里的杯子乖乖饮酒。  
全圆佑顺着这话接着，说自己显得碍眼才是，不好再扫各位兴致。事情既已办好大概，大家都无需在意彼此如何深夜消遣，他站起来把西装口袋上的搭扣抚平又拍了拍，抬步就出去了。

文俊辉到收工时没耗太多时间，在更衣室被后厨的小安缠得久些，那孩子给他一壶汤水回去喝，又问，“怎么这样快？小飞哥哥不是说这位最大方了，这才来一回你怎么不好好赚钱呀。”文俊辉接过汤壶道谢地在男孩脸上啄了一口，又塞去几张纸钞，“你还不知道你哥哥的本事，就是赚快钱？”  
他换好衣服，出了门又转回来问小安，“我长得好不好看？”马上又说算啦哼笑着终于走了。

他搭上计程车先去存钱，嘟哝着这真是个还在收现金的传统行业。从存柜出来被驶过的车灯晃了眼，那车就将将停在巷口，挡了他好宽的路，他侧身挤进巷里再回头看这黑漆车辆，后座的车窗慢慢降了下来。  
文俊辉在车窗就要现出张人脸前转过了身，往巷末走着回家去，旧小区的电梯里总有复杂的味道，他一手提着汤壶，一手从衣兜掏了袋软糖撕开想吃些甜，可是太用力那糖从豁大的口子掉了出去，再来衣兜就空了。  
“早知道就不送给别人吃了。”文俊辉又嘟哝着。

到了6层他摸着钥匙开门，狠狠地跺脚那声控灯也跟着闪了几下却就是不亮，直到常年开着的安全门发出弹簧松动的声音，接着关过来发出巨响。在那同时有人从门外闪进径直快步走来，砰地一声将他狠狠压在门上，声控灯总算亮了。

文俊辉脸蹭到门上蚀了的锈，嘴里也被磕出一点铁锈味，他手里还抓着宝贝汤壶，在身后的男人把腿卡在他两腿间时终于急重地呼吸起来。那人用下巴上极短的须根磨了磨文俊辉的耳廓，说话声音很低，催促着文俊辉开门。  
那样的声音听过一次再装不认得就显得失礼了，文俊辉喘着笑出来，“先生，我们提供服务是要经过经理的，你可以放心，订酒店不需要客人的身份信息。”  
全圆佑不做声了，从文俊辉手里拿来了钥匙，压着的姿势换作揽着，他带着人进入屋内仿佛是回自己家，还穿了主人唯一的拖鞋，无视对方话里把他当作等不及上门的急色之人，平淡地说着，“我不需要你提供服务。”

这样说却马上钳住文俊辉的手腕，他打量着屋内陈设，在看到又窄又硬的皮沙发皱了眉头，接着分辨出卧室的方向拉着人走去。文俊辉踮着赤脚走路，毫无防备被一把甩在床上，弹簧床垫上还铺着羽绒被子，他还是被软软地撞出一声哼声。手撑着想坐起来，全圆佑已经跪趴在他身后，腿夹着他的腰臀，从容地把他撑起的身体再次按下去。

文俊辉侧着脸把挡住口鼻的被子蹭开，一张纸就轻轻地拍在他脸上，他又偏了偏头想把纸蹭掉，全圆佑却一直拿着往他脸上凑。  
“先生抱歉，我不收现金。”他声音里憋着不满，还是很客气。  
全圆佑笑了，把纸张拿远了一点给他看，才俯低了去说话，“我不是来消费的，你看清楚这是什么。”

那是一张拍立得，上面是一副裸体的背面，略瘦，年轻，从腰到臀的曲折是身体主人有意摆出的诱惑的起伏，长直的腿延伸到画面外。

文俊辉看分明了，要说些话来回应，“好漂亮。”他语气没有夸张也显得真心。接着头发被略用力地提起，脸被向后偏转了一些，全圆佑歪着头仔细看着他，“所以就放进我衣袋里了？给我看的？还是想给谁看？”  
文俊辉伸手把抓着他头发的手挥开，无辜极了，“我哪里知道是怎么回事。怎么，先生的爱人看到误会你了？”  
全圆佑松了手把男孩密软的发抚平，洗过之后没有了发胶固定散开着，他又拨开刘海露出男孩窄桃仁儿样的大眼睛。  
“这是你吗？”

“应该也不要紧？”文俊辉像没听见，将照片抽走往枕头下塞去，“兴许是俱乐部哪位开玩笑的。”  
动作却被即刻阻止，全圆佑拿回照片又看了看，再放进西装里侧的口袋里。  
“我看看就知道了。”

他的手扣住文俊辉的裤腰，用力往下一扯，连带着内裤都褪下半截。身下的人终于挣扎起来，全圆佑起身把裤子再往下扯到腿弯，又扑上来双手抓着对方的手把人压住，脸贴着脸了，脚还勾着裤子继续往下脱着。

“你说得对，好漂亮。”他应对着文俊辉的挣扎，“那天我回到家看见了……别动。”  
形势上他就要制不住这体格不错的男孩，全圆佑手横插进文俊辉身下，一下包裹住那一团，等人不动了就好好贴着躺下，头相抵着，“那天我看见了，对着它射了三次，还是几次？”  
他又把相片拿出来，指着臀肉接着大腿那处，“你这有颗痣，自己看得见吗？”  
文俊辉眼睛不知在看哪，鼻翼秀气地动了两下，“好腥啊……”  
“对，沾了好多。”全圆佑声音很愉悦，他放开了人坐起来，把卡在脚踝的裤子顺利剥落，现在那副身体从照片里抖落到面前，欲望又要从哪出来？

文俊辉也慢慢坐了起来，全圆佑已经从床尾的书桌上拿起了相机，两人面对着。顿了几秒，文俊辉开始脱衣服，他只穿了一件宽大的卫衣，一滑就出来了。  
脱下的衣服丢在胯间遮住了下体，他理了下头发抬眼看过去，全圆佑摆弄好了机器，把少年的模样身体完美地印下。

等到显影了，文俊辉从全圆佑手里夺过，看了一眼就放进抽屉里，“这张露脸了，不方便给人 。”他说话慢吞吞的，只在话的末尾瞧人一眼，“这纸也很脆弱的，经不起沾湿。”不像身体，利器当然不行了，但只是经历这般那般的沾湿么，里外都不留太久痕迹，最不用顾忌。  
全圆佑坐在一旁，像看艺术展那样安静。没理由对着照片兽性，对着人冷情，显然成熟男人的余裕是处理男孩的小把戏。他放着面前直白的勾引，按了按衣服口袋问文俊辉，今天又放了什么进去。  
对方的耐性却不是太好，文俊辉扫了一眼自己方才被摸得半硬的性器，懒散地钻进被子里，回答他是小孩子的玩意。

“我每次去都看见你。”全圆佑边说着从衣袋拿出那物什，是一小袋软糖，他拆开拎起那根五颜六色的长条状物，文俊辉看着就笑了出来，说他像缴获儿子零食的爸爸，然后才反问他，“你觉得我是故意的吗？”

“是我不懂规矩，不该冒犯没要服务的客人。”文俊辉裹着被子跪坐起来，“你看得出来我胆子很小吧？说上一句就知道不敢了，今天这样吓一跳，下辈子都要不敢了。”  
全圆佑靠近了些许，揉了揉对方的头，“真的？”男孩含混的鼻音肯定地回答了他。  
“真的？”被子被掀开扔到一旁，男孩微仰着撑住身体，点了点头。  
他把手里弹性良好的长条软糖绕在对方已经立起的性器上系住，又问了一遍，“真的？”

全圆佑看着那样美丽的少年，下唇被咬出一点水光，眼里也是莹亮，眼尾漫出一点胭脂色，飞快地一挑，接着自己的脖颈被赤裸的手臂缠上，柔软和莽撞全都到了怀里。

全圆佑不知道吻了多久，吻到怀里的身体从温凉到发烫，吻到文俊辉足够时间慢条斯理脱完他的衣裳，他才想起反驳。  
“我没看出你胆子小。我知道你色胆包天。”

在家呆了几天新学期开始了，文俊辉兼职做得即兴，学校倒是会好好去。整个假期没逮住他的学弟好不容易看见他，连忙来问学长得不得闲一起吃饭，或是去看话剧表演，他答应了一件，学弟就满足于即将约会的快乐不再缠他，只在告别的时候对他衬衫领口露出的锁骨上的伤痕表示了好奇和担忧。

那个伤痕只是被谁无名指的戒指刮破了一点皮，结痂后才会这么显眼。文俊辉不会这样解释，学弟那样正大光明的快乐着，才不知道有种快乐只有会偷的人才偷得到的。

这样的快乐值得像随时要抽考的重点一样去记忆。在便利店经过糖果货架时文俊辉又买了小熊软糖和桃子软糖，长条软糖自然地跳过了，在要射精之前他格外感觉到它的束缚，想要弄开被全圆佑阻止了，那人还故意用他的话回应他的请求，不过是小孩子的玩意。后来可怜地流出泪来下面才被松开，不多时他就射了。  
每次回忆到这里就模糊了，在高潮里凝不起精神来想其他，但是现在他想是全圆佑吃掉了，他觉得下面被吻过，并且事后的吻里有甜。  
文俊辉最终还是拿起一包长条软糖，“如果你乖乖的不去做道具，我也会好好吃掉你的。”

他经过巷口看见黑漆的车停在街对面的树荫下，到家开门的时候安全门又嘭地一声吓了他一跳，文俊辉僵直着不敢看身后。全圆佑先开口说话了，“看来上次真的被吓到了，门锁都换成密码锁。”  
他笑着转头来看，全圆佑还是穿着西装，“对啊，我们这物业好差，有入室行窃还有人抢钥匙。”文俊辉知道自己语气娇嗔，眼神还赤裸得在解人衣扣，实在不用寒暄说因为独居，每次忘带钥匙都麻烦得讨厌极了。

更讨厌的是全圆佑从考究的西装口袋拿出包软糖来，文俊辉没忍住翻白眼，他把糖狠狠地塞进嘴里嚼烂，“先生这样的人，怎么会想同样的东西玩两次。”  
全圆佑怂了下肩回他，自己只是给儿子买零食的爸爸，并且又掏出几个套子，他就不再废话，免得对方老是捡现成话堵人，便说先去洗澡。文俊辉只用自己听到的声音在问，“不是已经偷到过的快乐吗，又怎能让他更快乐。”

这次进入的依旧不顺利，有需要的时候文俊辉都会先准备好，但现在又不是工作场合。  
“所以为什么不买润滑液啊？”文俊辉搂着全圆佑的背疼得直喘，“反正套子…套子…”

上次没有套子也做了。已经到了那一步，谁会相信MB家里什么都没有，还要继续只怕会介意，他念叨着，“你看我真不是故意的，你也不是，连个措施都没准备。”  
全圆佑问是不是都要用。那是当然了，都是文明交易。他的手指还在文俊辉身体里按压又伸展，就说那只有我不用有没有关系。  
文俊辉觉得有趣，怎么会要做一个约定，他抬起臀去磨蹭身后的热烫，又舔去对方手心的汗，“好吧，只有你。”

无论有不有最终结果都是一样的，硬物霸道地破开，势在必得地肏软少年的身体，手一刻不停在抚摸揉捏，啃咬的时候也尤其用力，文俊辉不用怎么配合都能获得极大的快感。他的腿被抓住狠狠折叠，腰都悬空着，由得全圆佑自上而下地抽送，很快就被插射了一次。再后来被各种摆弄着，都是新的体位，他只知自己实在是快乐，这个男人太过好看，他渴望他纵欲，教徒一样冷淡的脸正在发狠，不知道还要偷多少姿势，岂会不够快乐。

他呻吟出来，婉转过发情的猫，被撞得太狠也会埋怨，“好痛啊，先生…”  
全圆佑用唇舌舔舐他的颈项耳后，让他整个柔软又湿润，只是出于好奇，“你每次就叫别人先生？”  
“我不知道你的名字，也没人在意这个。”他才叫了痛，又晃着腰去贴近，想着莫不是有些癖好，那要叫得亲热还是淫荡。  
“你不知道吗？”全圆佑速度和力道一点不减，文俊辉嗓子里全是碎裂的哼声，却慢慢提上一口气，像溺水者一样，潮乎乎地喊了一声，“阿圆？”

全圆佑一股一股射了出来，又动作一会才拔出来把盛满精液的薄膜打结扔掉，“算了，我也没有在意。”

“是吧，怎么好叫名字呢。”阿飞阿圆，搞得像同一种身份。

之后挺长的时间没有人再来家里，那天全圆佑清理完离开时还随手翻了文俊辉的课本，虽然怎么看也不是多事的人，文俊辉还是央求了，学校和俱乐部可都不要告发啊。事实上俱乐部文俊辉去得少，全圆佑当然更少，却总是看见。  
“你说巧不巧，你的老客户也是我的老客户。”文俊辉倒没有耍这个嘴皮子，只是想会再遇上，也并未期望。

这天文俊辉出门的时候天上已经挂了月亮，浑圆饱满，再望进杯中，一星光晕都被冰块打碎。身边的男人想灌他酒，他笑着饮了一些，还觉得明明是花钱就买到的快活，却被当成猎艳对象一样，直到看到那个人偷偷往杯子里加了些东西。  
果然最头疼的就是不懂规矩的新客人，文俊辉想出去叫经理，但他没把人家糊弄过去，反而被强硬地抱住要求喝完这杯再走。他觉得烦躁不想再说话拖时间，只盘算着喝下去马上出去抠喉能不能吐出来。  
他想起身去端杯子的时候，包厢被人粗暴地推开了，马上就有工作人员来阻拦，但是那个男孩更为高壮一动不动地杵在那，文俊辉听见有发颤的声音在喊他，“学长……”

小安跟在后面赶来，急得朝他解释，“小飞哥哥，他在后巷碰见我说是你朋友，你把钥匙落在他那，我手上不空让他跟我进厨房放一下，结果，结果他不知道怎么找进来了。”  
男客人非常不满地朝工作人员吼叫把无关的人都赶走，学弟已经闯进来离得文俊辉更近，包厢里其他人半醉半醒地没搞清楚也都站了起来。男客人提起酒瓶砸在学弟脚边，文俊辉赶紧起身端起酒杯一饮而尽了，又满上再喝了两杯，才又端起另一个盛满的杯子递给客人，说着这是我弟弟不懂事，您喝了这杯别跟小孩子计较，我马上把他带走再回来给您道歉。他抓住学弟的手使劲握了两下，继续劝客人喝了那杯酒就拉着人出去。

全圆佑在走廊接了个电话，然后便听到这些声响，按理说他今天不会碰见文俊辉了，因为这个俱乐部的内部包厢都隔得很远，但他偏偏走返了路，他看见文俊辉牵着人到走廊上，对方也看见了他，都没有要打招呼的意思。  
在错身之前全圆佑看着文俊辉通红的耳尖，说到，“你们坐我的车吧，他流血了。”

学弟被崩开的酒瓶碎片划破了小腿，在文俊辉给他处理伤口的时候哭了出来，他手里攥着漫展的票，固执地塞了过去，文俊辉接过了，便叫他回宿舍去。全圆佑手支在副驾的窗上看着少年下了车，走开两步又啜泣着回过头来问文俊辉，“你是不是还要回去？”  
文俊辉换了杯子给客人喝了加料的酒，想是不用回去了，他摇了摇头。学弟看向全圆佑的方向，再对着他，嗫嚅着最终什么也没说，转身走了。

驶出两条街全圆佑叫司机停了车，“今天中秋早点下班吧，我没喝酒可以开回去。”然后他换到驾驶座去，却没启动，文俊辉看着停的位置是地铁口，他往门边挪动了一点，又去望后视镜，全圆佑在看他，在他手放上门把的同时油门也被踩下，文俊辉低下头无声笑了。

车外的霓虹渐渐变少，起了夜雾，他有点无奈，学弟好像真的伤心了，可是贪心就是会伤心的，况且他还惹人失望。文俊辉问全圆佑，“先生是贪心的人吗？”可能问出那刻他在想象对方也会伤心。全圆佑没直接回答，告诉他，“只有足够贪心才有可能得到最好的。”文俊辉眯起眼睛用力伸了个懒腰，感叹成功人士就是不一样。

车开到半山上，打开了天窗，但望上去什么都没有。文俊辉还是仰着头，“节日先生不回去陪家人吗？”他看见全圆佑今天没带戒指，虽然这从来也不是重要的事，“今天外面可没什么风景看，云太厚了星星都没有，倒像要下雨了。”

他仰着的头低下来，后视镜里全圆佑还在看他，“没有吗？”  
“嗯，不过要是你觉得我眼睛里有星星…”他回看去眨眨眼睛又躲开，笑了起来。全圆佑回到，“那这样其实也有月亮。”文俊辉趴在他椅背上，刚问完在哪里右手就被抓过去，手腕被咬上了。皮肤一些刺痛后被舌尖舔过，全圆佑松开看了看，问他月亮够不够圆。

那不是每天看见的月亮，不升在海上升在骨骼血肉筋脉了，那说它更浪漫也可以。文俊辉就用这双手从后面隔着椅背有些困难地去环全圆佑，手指碰到腹部，指下的肌肉瞬间收紧。  
“多好呀，和你们这样的人，要想谈恋爱的话，大多人都不够资格。现在的气氛却这么好，像恋爱了一样。”  
显然有些事容易很多。  
“可我在想，还是要和你做爱。”他的手被全圆佑按着包裹住，“不想浪费掉了，真的，我好想要你。”

所以有钱怎么不好，车才会宽敞到他能好好骑在全圆佑的跨上，把刚刚舔到粗硬的欲望一点一点塞进身体，立刻寻到欲海荡漾着，只是怕撞到头就低着些到处吻去。全圆佑在他背脊上慢慢抚摸，由着他在身上吻出痕迹，文俊辉晃动的腰缓慢下来，雾气的眼里有迷恋，他歪着头说话也带着浊音，“原谅你不想啊……那我还是要贪心。”

他抿着唇自顾自地俯低身体搂着全圆佑，又摇动几下，先是缓慢地收缩，突然猛地用肠壁去挤压。全圆佑终于发出深重地哼声，文俊辉还没得逞地笑，就被一巴掌打在臀上痛呼出来，接着位置颠倒，座椅调得更为倾斜，又重又快的撞击就要把他顶到椅子下去。

他痛快地望着天窗外，黑暗里有雨滴渐渐密集地落了下来，打在他脸上甚至落进眼里，要不停地眨去，最后只好闭上。文俊辉的腿勾住全圆佑的腰，也伸长手臂去揽，他说着有些冷，全圆佑就如他所愿埋低，抱紧在一起。纠缠得最得趣的时候是分不出一瞬去关窗了，但雨水和体液都好，沾湿过后会蒸发掉的。

入冬开始文俊辉变得忙碌起来，两轮答辩、找中介准备申请材料、为语言考试焦头烂额。小安会带营养餐去看他，每次都心疼人瘦了，还有黑眼圈。他吃饱了蜷在沙发上，又懒又倦，“我最近做梦，梦见我漂在一口深井里，有人扔了一束东西下来，却不是绳子只是一束月光，他说等照到水干了就会放我出去……我就被吓醒了。”  
小安同情地摸摸他的头脸上不怀好意，“小飞哥哥，你这是深井病吗？”  
文俊辉敷衍地做了个鬼脸就闭上眼睛，他看见井口挂着月亮却又在落雨，水托着他的身体摇摇晃晃很舒服，但又让他湿透变沉无法脱身。

再次碰见全圆佑在书店里，文俊辉来买一本网上断货的参考书，走到旅游相关的区域停了下来，他拿出一本北美旅行指南一下就翻到阿拉斯加篇，就是这时全圆佑看见了他，拿着一本短篇集敲了敲他的头。文俊辉把书放了回去跟他礼貌问好，全圆佑却直接上手掐上他脸颊，“瘦了挺多。”那双本来就显得更大的眼睛更瞪大了一些。  
拿着书去结账的时候在收银旁的杂志架上文俊辉第一次看见了全圆佑的名字，配着一张侧影，打着XX企业全圆佑挑戒指疑求婚在即，他看看等在一旁的人的侧脸，品味那个名字带来的新奇，还新奇的是他全因着肉体的记忆才认出印刷后降画质的人来。

书店到家只是步行距离，他就直接问了，“今天本来就是来找我的吗？”全圆佑见他只顾看着自己撞到了人，便出声叫他看路，“对，来的路上看你进了书店。”  
文俊辉转了回去继续并肩走路，他突然用空着那只手牵起对方的手，全圆佑西装外没有笼大衣，他没有拒绝，文俊辉便握着那只冰凉的手一起揣进自己有绒毛的暖和衣兜里。  
他又继续说了，“原来先生还没有结婚啊？”他拇指摸着全圆佑今天也空着的无名指根，“那个品牌的设计师风格不适合你。”如果全圆佑回他不关你事，他可能会聊聊关于时尚品味。

“但我喜欢偷情。”却被这样回答了。文俊辉支着脑袋往周围看了看，四下无人，才点点头认同那确凿的快乐。

“至于风格我也同意你的看法，不过马上有生意往来，要去市场看看。”文俊辉还在点着头，全圆佑忍不住又敲了一下，“看来你不炒股，对这种消息一点不敏感。”于是遭到了工科生的反驳，“但我现在知道XX企业全圆佑是单身的商业信息。”  
他还在念了对方的名字的怪异感觉里，全圆佑却马上回他，“嗯，现在你知道我是单身了，也可以追求我。”他就又觉得全圆佑是在逗弄他的稚嫩。

牵着的手直到开门才松开，进屋后文俊辉先主动吻了全圆佑，时间不长不短力度不轻不重，然后才说，“你能不能先等等我，我的网课到时间了。”全圆佑就说好好学习，甚至看到厨房有材料问了做意面吃怎么样。他能听见文俊辉被老师抽到练口语题，一副小心翼翼的口气，他笑出声音，被烧水的咕噜声盖掉大半。文俊辉答完题拿下耳麦狠狠扭过身子往厨房看去，警告家长不要影响学生学习请好好做饭。  
吃饭的时候文俊辉就快睡着了，坚持着洗完澡全圆佑叫他去睡他又缠着人开始吻，“我一睡可就睡过去了…”手还是不停脱着对方的衣服，全圆佑也揉捏着他的腰和臀肉，夜晚还那么长，却还不足够一起平安到早上。

他把全圆佑带到床边，挨个去含对方的手指，全圆佑叹口气，最有计划又最没准备就是他们俩了，算计着调情，对工具却不上心。文俊辉眼睛睁大往上看他，含着他的手指不松口。“那我慢一点弄，你也不许太急。”他用手指拨了拨软滑的舌头，文俊辉点了头含糊地说谢谢服务。  
他侧躺着弯着脊椎窝在全圆佑怀里，扩张做得真的很慢，他哼哼唧唧的，从玻璃窗的镜像看身后的人埋首咬自己的肩膀，然后又抬起一点亲在他脸颊上。全圆佑想起他今天看的书，问他是不是要去哪里旅行。  
“旅行吗？啊、不要一直碰那里呀…”文俊辉漫无边际地，“要去阿拉斯加。”  
“为什么？我们这里已经很冷了。我不喜欢去那么冷的地方。”  
文俊辉继续漫无边际地，“唔…那里好纯净，有雪原、雪原，冰川…能看见极光吗？”  
“可以。”全圆佑把他抱起来坐在自己身上，“但是好冷。”

做了好一会儿文俊辉才想起旅行的话题似乎没有说完，他有对对方话里语焉不详的疑惑要去问，全圆佑先开了口，问他，“你叫什么名字？”  
人际关系真是奇怪的东西，建立关系的步骤可以不一样，身体深入再深入，转头原来到自我介绍这步了？  
文俊辉眼睛还半眯着，只是散开了雾气，“我？阿飞咯。”  
“真名呢。”  
他松开撑在全圆佑身上的手，展开在身体两边，他晃了两下，全圆佑掌住了他的腰。像是如何重大的秘密似的，他用气声说着话，“你让我飞起来我就告诉你。”

身体登时就被顶得摇摇欲坠，床的弹簧撑今夜工作得勤力，也晃成了一汪海，文俊辉的腿靠着床上却不像在实处一样。只有连接的那里始终紧实地契合着，里面那点被持续的快速碾过，又突然被抛高，快感就飘在上面，身体还是要坠落。根本要不了多少下他就被刺激到叫出来，全圆佑的手先是虚抱着，他一完全松开文俊辉就扑到他怀里搂着滚了一圈，前后都挨着东西了才放心地喘起来。

全圆佑用鼻尖去磨对方的鼻尖，比交合的姿态更加缱绻，他问现在可以告诉了吗，文俊辉闭着眼睛不睁开看他，“还是下次再告诉你吧。”  
鼻尖就被咬了一口，那人还一本正经的语气说他，“耍赖。”文俊辉才又睁着那双大眼睛，笑得弯弯的，“那我还要。”

他们没有约定下次是什么时候，当全圆佑再去找人的时候，耍赖的人已经跑掉了，才知道那是个需要解释的宽泛时间。小安住到文俊辉家里，负责看好房子，再来就是负责告诉全圆佑，文俊辉去国外读书了。其实研究生的学校还没申请下来，文俊辉不过是去看看环境，接到小安电话时他正在值机去旅行，“他跟你说我真有追求？当然啦，我要追他嘛。”

人能对着灵魂想性欲，还会对着肉体想爱情。

阿拉斯加比想象中更冷，但看到被雪包裹的山，湖上没被完全冻住的地方的浮冰，明明象征极寒却能在沉静中获得舒心的颤抖，纯洁干净是了不起的东西。城镇里没有特别大的差别，但因为是节庆日显得不同一些，人群里有拉着货物的雪橇，也有年轻人在街头表演。全圆佑来到这里，世界上有很多人为的遇上，不过他只待两天，这样的过客旅行他没打算能成就他们口中的“下次”，事实上他确实没有见到文俊辉。

收拾行李的时候全圆佑不打算把厚重的外套再带回去，他习惯性地清理口袋，里面意外的掉出一张相片纸来。像第一次那样。  
这次并不是男孩暧昧的勾引，上面是一只手指修长的左手，指节稍稍突出，有只戒指松松的圈在小指上。全圆佑还在想那枚戒指无名指应该也能套进去，翻过背面看见相纸上还写着几个字，“not match yet”。

全圆佑能想象到文俊辉在热闹的节庆市集里发现了自己，冻得发红的手僵硬地在纸上写字，然后在整点前人群拥挤地同时向广场移动起来的时候，经过自己身边，把相片放进了外套的口袋里。那是全圆佑的戒指，在上床时刮伤了人拿下来过，原来文俊辉那时就戴过吗？他真心实意地笑出来，“这人是做过小偷吧，而且他英文写得好丑。”

他最后把它带回家锁进抽屉，里面原本放着男孩裸背的照片，还有张抬眼看向镜头的半裸少年精致的脸。

他放了音乐想入睡，这首原本来伴眠的调子在最后一次上床时听到文俊辉哼了出来，他当时告诉对方了，说你怎么会唱我听着睡觉的歌，文俊辉还特别惊讶，“是吗？那你以后再听可能会梦到我。”  
他以为以他们的短暂经历，就算梦见了也会是一个春梦，但只不过是文俊辉牵着他的手放进温暖衣兜里走的那一段路，跟他说，“圆佑不喜欢冷的话，等到春天就好啦。我喜欢圆佑的话，等到春天就好啦。”

全圆佑开始相信，他成为了谁眼里最好的，要足够贪心才能得到，他只能等着那个人带着准备好的喜欢和爱意前来。于是一梦到了某年春天。

公司搬了新大楼后全圆佑想把城郊旧屋重新翻修，他跟相熟的建筑师沟通时，对方说你想要的样子倒挺像我们事务所刚来的孩子简历里放的毕业设计，建筑师答应晚上把图纸发邮件给他参考。  
刚翻看两张他的注意力就落在右下角的签名上，他迟疑片刻还是拿出那张照片去比对图纸上“Moon Junhui”的h和n的收笔特点。

图纸翻到最后一页，他完成解密成就还没来得及谋划一个开始，已经被更心急的人抢占。图上是旧屋旁的湖水公园，有标志的大樱花树，上面打着一排字。

“全圆佑，就从这里开始下次见面吧。”

FIN.


End file.
